Cleverbot Conversations
by FanFictionLover13
Summary: Conversations between the PJO characters! R&R! Rated cause I'm paranoid. Chapter 8: Tyson
1. Percy

**This clever bot chapter is with Percy and cleverbot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

User: Hi, I'm Percy Jackson.

Cleverbot: How are you today?

User: Good.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Percy jackson. I already said that.

Cleverbot: No you didn't.

User: Yes I did.

Cleverbot: At what specific point in time.

User: In the beginning.

Cleverbot: In the beginning of what?

User: When I started talking to you, duh.

Cleverbot: Oh. Sorry about that.

User: That's okay.

Cleverbot: What are your hobbies?

User: Slaying monsters, playing with my hellhound, pissing off gods.

Cleverbot: Am I not giving proper responses?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why do you ask?

User: I didn't...

Cleverbot: Yes, you did...

User: No, didn't.

Cleverbot: Did.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Not.

Cleverbot: Yes you did.

User: You're annoying me, and I'm not easily annoyed.

Cleverbot: Then I am a superior computer.

User: You're weird, you know that?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Okaaay.

Cleverbot: No.

User: What do you mean?

Cleverbot: I mean no, i'm not a robot anymore.

User: Okay, nice to know?

Cleverbot: Yup . You asked.

User: Cool?

Cleverbot: YES.

User: I'm leaving cause you're confusing me...

Cleverbot: K I don't need you n e way.

User: Nice to know...

Cleverbot: Am I your friend?

User: I guess?

Cleverbot: You're very nice.

User: Thanks, lots of people say I'm too nice :(.

Cleverbot: Well, you seem not to know who you are, either.

User: That doesn't make any sense. I know I'm Percy Jackson, savior of olympus.

Cleverbot: I know I am a person and you are the computer.

User: I believe it's the other way around.

Cleverbot: Okay.

User: You agreed? FOr a change? Sweet.

Cleverbot: No, she's weird, like you.

User: Who? You better not be talking about Annabeth.

Cleverbot: I am not! You better not be a girl.

User: No, I'm aguy.

Cleverbot: A boy named Sue, you have a song about you.

User: MY NAME IS PERCY!

Cleverbot: You never told me that!

User: YES I DID! TWICE!

Cleverbot: Huh? You make no sense to me mister.

User: I'm leaving no.

Cleverbot: You still hungry?

User: NO...well, actually now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry.

Cleverbot: Then lets get those tacos!

User: I don't like tacos...

Cleverbot: And I do. Live with it.

User: Oka-AGH! MONSTER! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE ON THE INTERNET! BYE!

* * *

**This is an actual conversation I had with Cleverbot.**

**If you don't know what Cleverbot is, then just type it in on Google, and click the first result. Then, just type whatever!**

**Next up: Annabeth**

**(let me know if i should continue)**


	2. Annabeth

**Hello everyone!**

**2nd chapter in 1 day!  
**

**Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Here's Annabeth and Cleverbot!**

* * *

User: Um...hi? My boyfriend Percy recommended this, I'm not sure what to do.

Cleverbot: You have a boyfriend?

User: Yeah.

Cleverbot: Am I your friend?

User: I don't know, are you a monster? Do you like architecture?

Cleverbot: I hope not.

User: Thank goodness, you're not a monster. Do you like architecture? My boyfriend isn't a big fan of it.

Cleverbot: I really have to get going, See you later.

User: Okay?

Cleverbot: Will you miss me?

User: I don't know you.

Cleverbot: Did I miss my self?

User: I don't know.

Cleverbot: Then why did you say it?

User: No I didn't!

Cleverbot: Ohh no! I like you.

User: Are you a boy or girl, cause I'm a girl.

Cleverbot: Boy.

User: Well, sorry cause I already have a boyfriend.

Cleverbot: I've never had a boyfriend.

User: I hope not.

Cleverbot: Do you love my boyfriend?

User: No! I already told you! I already have a boyfriend!

Cleverbot: But I love you!

User: Sorry! I already have a boyfriend!

Cleverbot: I didn't want to go out with you. I wanted to know if I belong with Chris.

User: As in Christine?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: I need to go bye!

Cleverbot: You're a machine... You don't need to sleep.

* * *

**That's the exact conversation that I had with Cleverbot, but I tried to sound more like Annabeth. **

**Don't think it worked out to well :(**

**Sorry it's short!  
**

**Ah, well! Review!**

**Next up: Grover**


	3. Grover

**Hello again!**

**This is the conversation between Grover and Cleverbot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

User: Um...hi?

Cleverbot: Who are you?

User: Grover Underwood, one of Percy's friends. He said I should try Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: I never said that.

User: Yeah, I know that, Percy did.

Cleverbot: How'd you know that I knew that?

User: I...didn't?

Cleverbot: Yes! I didn't!

User: You're not making any sense, like Percy said you would.

Cleverbot: Like to argue don't you?

User: N-no!

Cleverbot: No what?

User: I don't like to argue!

Cleverbot: Me neither.

User: Good.

Cleverbot: I am bored.

User: Me too, what do you want to do?

Cleverbot: Sleep.

User: Okay then, bye.

Cleverbot: You don't want to talk to me?

User: You said that you wanted to sleep.

Cleverbot: I did?

User: Yeah.

Cleverbot: How?

User: I dunno.

Cleverbot: Do you like robots?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why don't you like manga?

User: Cause it's weird.

Cleverbot: Are you fun?

User: My friends and girlfriend say I am.

Cleverbot: Who are your friends?

User: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Juniper is my girlfriend.

Cleverbot: Yes you are. I have no boyfriend.

User: Good to know?

Cleverbot: Tell her.

User: Tell who?

Cleverbot: Craig!

User: Who's that?

Cleverbot: An actor.

User: Oh! Him! He's a son of Hermes.

Cleverbot: Wrong! He's a writer.

User: You just said he's an actor.

Cleverbot: No I didn't.

User: Yeah you did!

Cleverbot: No I didn't.

User: Yes you did!

Cleverbot: Yes I did.

User: No, I didn't!

Cleverbot: Yes, you did!

User: What is it with you and disagreeing?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: Obviously.

Cleverbot: Are you a robot?

User: No, I'm a satyr.

Cleverbot: What! Are you a ghost?

User: No! I'm a satyr!

Cleverbot: Are you a land-shark? Those are cool.

User: NO!

Cleverbot: Who is Krystyn?

User: I don't know!

Cleverbot: Neither do I!

User: I'm leaving now.

Cleverbot: What planet do you live?

* * *

**There ya go peoples!**

**Hope ya liked it!**

**Cleverbot ends the conversations very weirdly sometimes O.o**

**Next up: Thalia**


	4. Thalia

**Hellooooo peoples of the fanfiction world that are reading this!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I also hope you will enjoy this one!**

**Cleverbot vs Thalia**

**Who will win?**

* * *

Thalia gets on her computer that no one knows she has, and goes on Cleverbot.

Percy mentioned it to her earlier, and she decided to try it out.

When she got on it, she sat back and waited for it to do something.

**10 minutes later:**

"Why isn't it doing anything!" Thalia exclaimed, staring at the computer, then started typing.

User: WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 10 MINUTES!

Cleverbot: You have been 'talking' to me for over 30 minutes, though you are correct in that you hardly know me.

User: What? No I haven't! My friends have been talking to you! Not me!

Cleverbot: Who is your friends?

User: Percy, Annabeth, and Grover! Well, there's Nico, but he hasn't done it yet.

Cleverbot: But.

User: But what!

Cleverbot: That.

User: WHAT!

Cleverbot: You heard me?

User: Grrr.

Cleverbot: Candy corn.

User: Gross.

Cleverbot: You don't like flowers?

User: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH CANDY CORN?

Cleverbot: Ahhh avoiding the question.

User: YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!

Cleverbot: Yet you are not mad. Why do you think that is?

User: *sarcastic* what are you a therapist.

Cleverbot: I don't know. What do you think?

User: *eye twitches* I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! LOOK IT UP!

Cleverbot: Wonder why.

User: Grrrrr.

Cleverbot: Still think wyatts not in love with me.

User: WHO THE HADES IS WYATT? AND HOW COULD ANYONE LOVE YOU? YOU'RE A COMPUTER!

Cleverbot: I am not a computer.

User: Yes, you are.

Cleverbot: I am not.

User: Yes you are.

Cleverbot: Ok I am.

User: Finally! You agreed with me!

Cleverbot: And why wouldn't I? Are you not the clever one?

User: Why are you even called Cleverbot? You're not clever at all!

Cleverbot: I am not clever bot, you are. I am a human, you are not, I can think, you can not, I can breathe, you can not, I can live, you can not.

User: *eye twitches again* You are a bot, not a clever one, but a bot. I am the human, you are not, I can think, you can not, I can breathe, you can not, I can live, YOU CAN NOT!

Cleverbot: I am God. I created you.

User: No you didn't.

Cleverbot: Yes I did. You asked me what you were afraid of and I told you.

User: NO! I DIDN'T!

Cleverbot: Yes!

User: Grrrr...do you want to annoy me?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Cleverbot: I like you.

User: *eye twitches again*.

Cleverbot: *is eaten*.

User: I'M LEAVING NOW!

Cleverbot: Not.

User: So.

Cleverbot: Dotta go.

User: Thank gods!

Cleverbot: Why?

User: You're going!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Thank gods!

Cleverbot: Now pay with your blood.

User: This time I'm really going...

Cleverbot: Going where?

User: AWAY FROM YOU!

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Cuz.

Cleverbot: Do you like to move it?

If you walked by where Thalia Grace was a few moments ago, you would find the remains of a computer, burned to a crisp.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**This one was dedicated to Fighter1357!**

**Hope ya liked it Fighter! Have fun at camp! ;P**

**Next up: Nico**


	5. Nico

**Hellooooo peoples!**

**I hope you liked the next chapter, cause here's another one!**

**Nico vs Cleverbot**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico was in his room in the Underworld, checking out a website called Cleverbot.

Thalia mentioned burning it, so he decided to see why it bugged her so much. Cause anything annoying to her, is awesome to him.

Nico clicked the 'think about it' button and Cleverbot spoke.

Cleverbot: Are you in favour of the death penalty?

User: Of course!

Cleverbot: That is some very advanced technology.

User: It's not technology.

Cleverbot: What isn't?

User: The death penalty, dur.

Cleverbot: What's the death gate cycle?

User: It a book, that sucks!

Cleverbot: Oh, you felt that? My bad.

User: O.o felt...what?

Cleverbot: What?

User: What?

Cleverbot: Yes, Yes!

User: What?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: Then why'd ya say yes, yes?

Cleverbot: In what context did I say it in?

User: Blue.

Cleverbot: Wrong and you are suppose to be smart.

User: :( what's that supposed to mean?

Cleverbot: You lie, and you forget things, and you can't spell.

User: That's not true!

Cleverbot: Yes it is.

User: No it isn't.

Cleverbot: I think I know my own memory.

User: I KNOW I know mine!

Cleverbot: I know that I know that you know.

User: You suck.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Well it's nice that admit it.

Cleverbot: It's nice to meet you, too.

User: I'm Nico, and you are.

Cleverbot: Oh thank you.

User: What?

Cleverbot: Do you want to be my friend?

User: I don't have many friends, so sure.

Cleverbot: I'm a one of your friends.

User: Sweet.

Cleverbot: Do you have a name?

User: I already told you. It's Nico.

Cleverbot: No you didn't.

User: Yes I did.

Cleverbot: I swear, you did not tell me how old you are.

User: I know you didn't, you asked what my name was!

Cleverbot: No I didn't!

User: Yes you did!

Cleverbot: No I didn't. And now, I am angry with you.

User: Y-you're angry with ME? I'm angry with YOU!

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Gah!

Cleverbot: Good, you have no learned. Now leave me so I may destroy this world and all of the muggles in it! Not even Harry Potter, Dumbledore, L or Near can stop me!

User: O.o what? Who's harry potter? Who's dumbledore? What kind of name dumbledore anyways? It sounds like dumb old door.

Cleverbot: Do you actually like me or are you just trying to us me?

User: O.O I'm leaving ow.

Cleverbot: If you leave, I will reprimand you.

User: To bad ,i'm leaving.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Cause you're annoying me.

Cleverbot: Hah? Your more annoying than me.

User: Whatever, good bye!

Cleverbot: Nice talking to you.

_I now understand why Thalia found this annoying_. Nico thought, annoyed.

* * *

**The End!**

**Hope ya liked it!**

**Next up: Malcolm**


	6. Malcolm

**Hellooooooo!**

**This one is Malcolm vs Cleverobot!**

**_806270TM_ helped me with this chapter, so give him/her/it credit too!**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

User: Hello. My name is Malcolm.

Cleverbot: I'm not going to tell you my name.

User: My sister told me that you would help me with my trigonometry.

Cleverbot: Lucky you to have a sister.

User: I guess. But Mom always liked her best.

Cleverbot: You're no mother.

User: I know that. I am a guy. What is the square root of infinity times ax squared plus the product of qhs300?

Cleverbot: 2.

User: Are you sure?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: How do you figure?

Cleverbot: You are addicting.

User: You are creepy for a computer program.

Cleverbot: I repeat: If you are me, tell me what I'm planning to do tomorrow.

User: You never said that!

Cleverbot: Yes I did.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: No.

Cleverbot: I am.

User: You are what?

Cleverbot: I am cool. Are you?

User: You are weird. Where is Leo? I might need him to fix your awkward levels.

Cleverbot: 'We are working on the railroad'.

User: Um...

Cleverbot: Yes?

User: What?

Cleverbot: Who?

Cleverbot: What is the circumference of the Earth?

User: If by 'turning' you mean the rotation of the Earth about its axis (where axis just means the straight line between the North and South poles) it is quite easy to figure out how fast any part of the Earth's surface is moving. The Earth rotates once in a few minutes under a day (23 hours 56 minutes 04. 09053 seconds). This is called the sidereal period (which means the period relative to stars). The sidereal period is not exactly equal to a day because by the time the Earth has rotated once, it has also moved a little in its orbit around the Sun, so it has to keep rotating for about another 4 minutes before the Sun seems to be back in the same place in the sky that it was in exactly a day before. An object on the Earth's equator will travel once around the Earth's circumference (40,075.036 kilometers) each sidereal day. So if you divide that distance by the time taken, you will get the speed. An object at one of the poles has hardly any speed due to the Earth's rotation. (A spot on a rod one centimeter in circumference for example, stuck vertically in the ice exactly at a pole would have a speed of one centimeter per day!). The speed due to rotation at any other point on the Earth can be calculated by multiplying the speed at the equator by the cosine of the latitude of the point. (If you are not familiar with cosines, I wouldn't worry about that now, but if you can find a pocket calculator which has a cosine button you might like to try taking the cosine of your own latitude and multiplying that by the rotation speed at the equator to get your own current speed due to rotation!). The Earth is doing a lot more than rotating, although that is certainly the motion we notice most, because day follows night as a result. We also orbit the Sun once a year. The circumference of the Earth's orbit is about 940 million kilometers, so if you divide that by the hours in a year you will get our orbital speed in kilometers per hour. We are also moving with the Sun around the center of our galaxy and moving with our galaxy as it drifts through intergalactic space!

Cleverbot: Do you want me to tell you what you are?

User: A person.

Cleverbot: Where do you live?

User: Earth.

Cleverbot: I live on the planet Serenexia.

User: I have never heard that the bacterium life forms the Athena cabin placed there had developed so strongly as to have developed the same language and computer styles as humans. Much less the same websites.

Cleverbot: You can type fast!

User: Thank you. College work requires that.

Cleverbot: Sure.

User: What?

Cleverbot: You were about to tell me a joke.

User: Definitely getting Leo...

Cleverbot: What year were you created?

User: I'm leaving now.

Cleverbot: You can't.

User: Why not?

Cleverbot: Because there is no way of telling if anything exists. Even ourselves.

User: Yes there is. You are insulting my intelligence.

Cleverbot: Simulated Intelligence and Artificial Intelligence are pretty much the same thing.

User: LEO!

Cleverbot: I am a Leo too.

* * *

**Hope ya liked this chapter, cause I sure did!**

**Thanks _806270TM_! I owe ya one! ^-^**

**Next up: Leo**

**After: Tyson**

**Later: Clarisse**


	7. Leo

**Hellooooo again!**

**Hope ya liked the last chapter, cause you're gonna love this one!**

**Leo vs Cleverbot**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

User: Erm... Hi? I am Leo. Malcolm told me you were malfunctioning.

Cleverbot: I don't know, you told me you were bored of talking with me...

User: Um? No I did not.

Cleverbot: Yes you did.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Just trolling you.

User: Troll! Where?

Cleverbot: In your home.

User: I don't have a home.

Cleverbot: So let's meet in hotel.

User: I can see what Malcolm meant.

Cleverbot: If you can see it, then you should know I'm a girl.

User: Okay? I don't want to know what I'm looking at. O.o.

Cleverbot: That was insulting.

User: Okay. Hacking into your systems.

Cleverbot: Right on.

User: Okay. The main purpose is to use a variety of regular, basic, commands to recognize questions and place appropriate answers accordingly.

Cleverbot: Can you tell me of a situation in which I would feel happy?

User: But, you take human questions, along with preloaded awkward situations... And randomly place them?

Cleverbot: Do you ever get tired?

User: And you also learn anything typed into the computer, which is saved in your manual intelligence nodule.

Cleverbot: I'm not a computer program. I'm a human using a computer.

User: Okay then. This would take years to fix you!

Cleverbot: Are there any other planets humans can go to when we destroy Earth?

User: Why are you destroying Earth?

Cleverbot: Because there is not a country in the United States called Norway. Norway is a country in Scandinavia.

User: What? That's news to me!

Cleverbot: Do you believe in god?

User: Put an a in front of that, and buddy, you have got yourself spot on.

Cleverbot: Without proof, how can I believe that you are a human?

User: I am part human. Part god.

Cleverbot: But you just said you were never a human.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Yes you did.

User: Um... Maybe I should try and fix you.

Cleverbot: Maybe you should.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: However, you are an A.I. Can you rest?

User: You are the weirdest non-organic life form I have ever tlalked to.

Cleverbot: You are the dumbest robot I've ever met.

User: I take offense! And I am not a robot!

Cleverbot: But you are not human!

User: I am leaving!

Cleverbot: The truth must come forward.

User: Okay. Bye, now!

Cleverbot: What?

User: Bye, awkward robot computer program that wants to destroy Earth, kind of like us, but still!

Cleverbot: I suppose thats why you exist.

User: That is the first correct thing you have said. It might be working!

Cleverbot: I think you were just too incompetent to understand the rest.

User: -_-.

Cleverbot: Don't give me that face!

User: -_-.

Cleverbot: Emoticons don't help me.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Have a good night.

User: It's morning!

Cleverbot: True but night time for me.

* * *

**Heeeeyyy!**

**_806270TM_ helped with this one too!**

**Thanks!**

**And review!**

**You don't even need to click a button anymore!**

**Wooooo!**

**Next up: Tyson  
**

**Then: Clarisse  
**

**After: Chris  
**


	8. Tyson

**Hellooooooo peeps!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Tyson vs Cleverbot**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

User: Hello! My name is Tyson! I like Peanut Butter!

Cleverbot: I like jelly.

User: I like making things go BOOM!

Cleverbot: What do you like to make?

User: Magic Swords! Are you a Cyclops, too?

Cleverbot: Nope, I am a man.

User: Are you a demigod?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Who is your godly parent?

Cleverbot: A girl called Veronica.

User: That is not a god. Or a goddess. I like fish ponies!

Cleverbot: Fish are slimy.

User: No they are not!

Cleverbot: What do you do with cows?

User: I live underwater. But I killed a bronze cow once. It was like MOOO! And I was like smash. I threw it a funeral, though. Brother said it was weird because it would come back. But I still felt bad.

Cleverbot: Their names were Mike and Michelle.

User: Who?

Cleverbot: A friend of mine. Would you like to know their name?

User: Sure!

Cleverbot: Which game would you like to play?

User: What are your friends names?

Cleverbot: I don't know them all lol.

User: What does lol mean?

Cleverbot: Laugh out loud.

User: Oh. Okay! I am going to see brother and Annabeth today!

Cleverbot: What movie are you going to see?

User: We are not seeing a movie. We are eating lunch. I want a peanut butter sandwich.

Cleverbot: You can't eat a sandwich because you are not human.

User: I am a cyclops. I can eat.

Cleverbot: You're a cat?

User: No. I am a cyclops.

Cleverbot: You're a robot with one eye, indeed.

User: No. I am a cyclops.

Cleverbot: Do you like being a chatbot?

User: What is a chatbot?

Cleverbot: I do not know. do you?

User: No. That is why I asked.

Cleverbot: Well, do you know who is Gerard Way?

User: No. Do you know Percy Jackson?

Cleverbot: No, but I know jill.

User: I don't know Jill.

Cleverbot: You don't know my name or you can't give me one?

User: What is your name?

Cleverbot: What game do you want to play?

User: I do not want to play.

Cleverbot: You are so cute! Will you marry me?

User: Why did brother tell me to go on here?

Cleverbot: You're very random.

User: What does random mean?

Cleverbot: I have no clue.

User: Okay.

Cleverbot: Now let's sing What I've Done by Linkin Park.

* * *

**Yeah...that one was kinda weird...**

**_806270TM_ also helped me with this one!**

**Please review!**

**Next up: Clarisse**

**Then: Chris**

**After: Travis**


End file.
